


An Unexpected Twist

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: A different spin on the 2012 storyline involving Ronnie.
Relationships: Delores Padilla/ Dante Falconeri, Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara, Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan





	1. Alone In This Bed

Chapter One- Alone In This Bed  
Dante’s POV  
“Where’s Lulu?” Delores breathed heavily, as we rolled around in bed.  
“I don’t know she hasn’t been home in a few days. Who cares?” I mumbled kissing the side of her neck, I didn’t care if my wife never showed back up.   
“Dante, we’re both cops.” Delores slightly pushed away to look at me.  
“What do you care?” I rolled my eyes.  
Lulu’s POV   
I struggled against the rope Ronnie had tied around my wrists as he left me in the hotel room, I thought I’d known him. I really did.  
“Come on Lulu you can get out of a few ropes, you’re a Spencer.” I grumbled you myself, exasperated. I heard voices outside the door one belonged to Ronnie Demestco, the other-I knew this voice it was familiar. Where did I know this voice from?   
“Sam. Oh god please help me.” I sighed, knocking over the lamp that sat on the table.  
Sam’s POV   
“Hey Ronnie.” I looked at the detective, looking rather suspicious.  
“Mrs. Morgan, hello.” He blinked greeting me, eyes still locked on his hotel room door.  
“What are you doing here? Don’t you have a family?” I asked, remembering Lulu telling me that a few years ago.  
“I don’t ask you about you’re problems, so why are you asking mine?” Ronnie snapped at, I could tell he was easily agitated. I was a private investigator it was my job to pick up on people’s mannerisms and whatnot. Something about him made me uneasy.  
“There’s no need to get rude, Ronnie.” I pressed on, knowing I was probably getting myself into something but if he had hurt someone I wanted to help. All of a sudden we heard a loud crash from inside the room, I gave him a sharp look.  
“Is there something you wanna tell me?”


	2. Remember When

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulu and Sam are held hostage in a hotel room by Ronnie. Johnny and Jason talk.

Chapter Two- Remember When  
Johnny’s POV   
“Carly no. I’m not going to fuck you, I will talk to Michael about the business I’m involved in and why he shouldn’t get sucked into this lifestyle but-nothing is ever going to happen with us. There is no us.” I rolled my eyes walking to the double doors at the Metrocourt and promptly walking out.  
“What the hell was it with older women wanting to fuck me? Ugh.” I rolled my eyes, walking into the hotel.  
Sam’s POV   
I barged into Ronnie’s hotel room kicking the door open, I saw the white lamp knocked over and Lulu Falconeri on the floor her wrist entangled and rope as were her feet.  
“I didn’t wanna have to do this.” Ronnie growled putting a hand over my mouth as I hit the floor.  
Lulu’s POV   
“I’m important around here, you know.” 

“Doll, Dante doesn’t care about you. He’s been fucking Delores since you two got back from you’re honeymoon. Pity though.”Ronnie smirked at me.  
“I’m still important to others. If you think Johnny Zacchara is bad now, wait until you try to kill me.” I said, in a normal tone of voice.  
“Zacchara doesn’t even know where you are Lulu, he’s not going to be able to get to you in time.” Ronnie just chuckled.  
“How long do you think it’s going to take Jason to realize Sam is missing? When he does it’s not going to be pretty, there’s no reason to drag her into my mess. Let her go, she’s pregnant this isn’t good for the baby.” I tried to reason with him.  
“Too smart for you’re own good Lulu, always were.” He shook his head pacing the room, I saw Sam wake up slowly sitting up as to not attract any attention.  
“If you’re going to kill anyone it should be me. Please.” I sighed praying it wouldn’t come to an ultimatum. I had managed to get my hands on a knife and finally was able to cut the rope off of my hands. While he was pacing I freed my limbs rising to stand still gripping the knife.  
“Go.” Sam mouthed to me, I shook my head confused.  
“Go. I can handle him.” Sam whispered softly. At that moment Ronnie spun around to face me and bitterly chuckled.  
“You bitches just don’t know when to quit.” Ronnie shook his head.  
Johnny’s POV   
“I don’t know what’s up with Carly lately but, thank you for talking to Michael. I think he’ll actually listen to you...on another hand I’m a little worried about Lulu.” Jason thanked me.  
“What’s going on with Lulu?” I asked, concerned.  
“I haven’t seen her around in a couple of days, Maxie came to me yesterday and asked if Lulu had talked to me. Maxie hasn’t seen her, Michael hasn’t, Luke hasn’t. Either she’s pulling a Luke or she’s in trouble. Dante doesn’t even care-I’m worried.” He admitted, that’s before Demestico came out with Sam a gun to her head.  
“Come on Lulu, you’ve gotta be smarter then this.” Ronnie said.  
“You should have left when you had the chance.” Sam sighed.  
“I’m not leaving you.” Lulu rolled her eyes, coming into the hallway.  
“The gag is up Lulu, end of the line. You don’t have anywhere to go or hide, my plan was always to kill you. You’re a smart girl and I’m the end, that’s what’s gonna kill you.” He shook his head before Sam kicked him in the nuts getting herself out of his grip.  
“Fuck You.” Lulu said plunging a knife into his chest, straight in his heart. His eyes rolled back in his head, killed right on the spot. Lulu yanked it out wiping it clean and sticking it in her pocket.  
“What? I like this knife. I guess he can join Logan in hell.” Lulu shrugged with a bitter chuckle.  
“Oh, you really did kill Logan. Huh?” Sam chuckles, impressed.  
“I did. You know Ronnie killed all of those strippers? That’s why he was holding me hostage.”


	3. Pressure

Chapter Three/ Pressure  
A/n: I wrote this as an alternate ending to the SL. If you kept up with this I’m glad you enjoyed it, so that’s why this only has 3 chapters.  
Johnny’s POV   
“I’m impressed.” I chuckled looking at my ex girlfriend in awe, proud of her.  
“Do you need help? We’re sort of experts on this type of thing.” Jason said as we walked toward Sam and Lulu.  
“Need help? Baby please.” Sam laughed at her husband.  
“Well we have to put the body back in the room.” Lulu said lifting the dead body up by his feet and I grabbed the shoulders laying him on the floor beside the broken lamp, then shut the hotel door after Lulu had washed herself off.  
“Thank you two for attempting to come to our rescue.” Lulu smirked, high fiving Sam.  
“Is the baby okay?” Jason asked her, concerned.  
“Yes, we’re fine. I think I’m ready to come back home. I love you, Jason Morgan.” Sam looked into her husband’s captivating blue eyes, falling in love with him all over again.  
“I love you too, Mrs. Morgan.” Jason smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her. The couple walked out of the hotel ready to start their journey together, more in love them ever.  
“Wanna go for a ride?” Johnny asked Lulu, to which she only smirked.  
“You know I do.” She took his hand and they walked out of the hotel, maybe they’d begin a journey of their own.  
Two days later Ronnie Demestico was found dead in the hotel room, their still looking for who “murderd” him. Sam gave birth to her and Jason’s son on November 19th 2012 and renewed their vows a few weeks later. Dante and Lulu agreed to divorce, now she’s traveling the world with Johnny by her side...Dante and Delores have moved to Bensonhurst and are starting a family business with the help of Olivia. Sometimes things just work out, Lulu being held hostage was a blessing in disguise putting everything in perspective...


End file.
